Chishio Book one: Forgotten blood
by Kagome365
Summary: Naruto had grown up his entire life not knowing his family...eleven years ago an Anbu leader vanished and has now re-appeared in the village, what ties does this Anbu have with Naruto, and how do Kakashi and Iruka know this Anbu?...NaruHina ON HIATUS
1. Prologue

**Title: Chishio**

**By: Kagome365**

**Book one: Forgotten blood Chapter one: Prologue**

They had been found out. It had been two weeks after the death of Huyga Hizashi. The man had killed himself in replacement of the body of Lord Huyga Hiashi, his twin brother. More importantly the head of the Huyga main branch. A squad of 4 had been sent in secret to the cloud nation by the Hokage to assure the body would be accepted and there would be no further attempts of possessing the byakugan, the Hyuga clans prized bloodline. It was vital that the team find out all intentions of the cloud…

But _they_ had been found out!

The squad of four ran hard, they knew that if they were caught it could result in another war between the Leaf and the Cloud. The first had cost too many lives to begin with, a second could mean the end of the leaf.

"Careful there could be more up ahead!" yelled the fox masked leader. The mask seemed to be smiling a wicked yet was playful smile. Behind the first figure one was a second wearing a mask of a dog. A third figure behind the second wore a mask of a bird, the last one was one that appeared to be raccoon. All of the figures wore matching out fits that consisted of a slim black shirt and smoky black pants that just reached their sandal-clad feet, a black cloak to top it all off. On their back the carried a katana each with the kanji of their animal mask on the hilt

The squad came to a stop and the person with the fox mask removed it, revealing them as a woman. She had straight shoulder length layered blonde hair her bangs seemed spiked and her eyes where a shade of ice blue. She looked to be about sixteen to seventeen maybe even eighteen. The girl fell back next to the ninja wearing the dog mask.

"Are they still following us?" She asked. He nodded. The girl replaced her mask and tightened the hitai-ate that was around her neck making sure it would not fall off.

"Damn. Let's take care of these bastards fast there's only a few…. we can take em!" complained the dog masked ninja. They all nodded as they reached a small clearing. He was right by this time they were far enough that their enemies could not call for back up. All too soon they where surrounded by enemy ninja all wearing the same white cloak and faceless white mask.

"So…we finally caught our little friends," snorted an enemy ninja as he removed his mask and cloak. He exposed him self to be a well built man with short brown hair and a slightly pointed beard. He wore a white short sleeved shirt over a long sleeved black one, loose grayish pants with wraps over his right leg to hold his shuriken holster in place.

Wasting no time the leaf ninja launched to attack their faceless foes. The leaf ninjas, so busy with their own battles, failed to notice there leader pulled into a battle with the bearded ninja away from them and the clearing they were in. When the battle was over and the smoked cleared the ninjas of Konoha village stood victorious… all but one. Fearing the worst the cloaked warriors searched among the dead in hope of finding the leader's corps if not her unconscious body.

"Over here" called the raccoon masked ninja as he waved to the others. His teammates followed him to a shocking seen. A long ways from the battleground stood a clearing that had not been there before. It had a few trees, most burnt to a crisp, a hill had been completely leveled, and long black marks scorched the ground making the once green land as dark and desolate as a graveyard. The culprits however, were nowhere to be found.

The now team of three surveyed the landscape carefully. Finally they found something, it was there comrade's hitai-ate, the strap completely chard and the plate smeared with blood a few feet a way and the cloak that lay in tatters and her sword laying half buried by mud. The ninja with the dog mask fell to his knees and punched the ground repeatedly in anger. At the bottom of his mask a clear liquid could be seen dripping onto the abused ground. After a few minutes he got up and pulled her katana out of the mud and stabbed it deeply into the ground, he then grabbed the remains of the black cloak and tied it firmly to the hilt of the sword just under the kanji that read Fox. When the masked ninja was finished he pulled out a small black box buried beneath the sword.

"You were going to ask her, weren't you?" the raccoon masked ninja asked suddenly.

"Let's go", said the dog as he walked away from the memorial.

"Shouldn't we at least try to find the remnants of her body?" asked the ninja with the bird mask.

"No. She would want us to finish the mission lets go," said the dog-masked ninja, as he continued walking not once glancing behind him. Both ninjas looked at the sword then at their teammate. He was right Konahas' fate rested in their hands they had to stop the alliance with the cloud or Konaha would fall, and if Konaha fell their leaders death would have been in vain They caught up with their new leader, they had to get back to Konaha, they had to get back home… _**Before history could repeat itself.**_

**Kagome365: YAY IT'S FINISHED!!!! Weeeeee…(jumps up and down hyperly)**

**Mind-Rape-101: (Glares threateningly at Kagome)Stop or I will slowly rip out you vocal chords and use them to hang you from my avocado tree!!!!**

**Kagome365: (Freezes) o.O Sorry Min-chan**

**Mind-Rape-101: (sighs) Forgiven**

**Kagome365: (turns to sweat dropping readers) Well, I hope you all liked the first chapter we worked hard on this story for the last half of a year or so. There will be 3 books total in the entire series and a few side stories. **

**Mind-Rape-101: The series is called **_**Chishio**_** which means blood in Japanese the first book is called **_**Forgotten blood**_** and you will find out why later. Oh and ****Please**** review we welcome all kinds and if you don't well Kagome-chan has this little condition wear she turns in to an Emo-Yaoi-Fangirl and starts telling you Yaoi stories! (shivers)**

**Kagome365: And min-chan turns(Mind rape cover Kag-chans' mouth)**

**Mind-Rape-101: Hisses Don't tell them yet (smirks evilly) They'll find out if the don't review and if they do review we will tell them instead of Show them…******

Return to Top


	2. Concerning relationships

**Kagome365: hey ya'll we're baaaaaaaaaack!**

**Mind-Rape-101: Will you three shut the #& up I've got a headache from your squabbling and I have a freaken essay to finish tonight.**

**Naruto: (wines) But Ero-Senin started it he's being a pervert!**

**Tsunade: (glares at Jiraiya) Yah the idiot grabbed me…**_**AGAIN!**_

**Jiraiya: I said it was a accident!!!**

**Mind-Rape-101: (Glares at all three of them) You…(points at Naruto) Stop whining! You…(points at Tsunade just stay away from the idiot ans YOU (points at Jiraiya) STOP BEING A PERVERT!!!! (stomps out of the room)**

**Naruto: (whispers to Tsunade) is she on that time of the month again?**

**Tsunade: (shakes her head) No worse.. According to my research Min-chan is under heavy stress…**

**Jiraiya: And according to my research your still single Tsunade-chan…**

**Kagome365: If you value your life really do suggest you shut up. (Turns to freaked out readers) Eh!? You guys are still here? I would have thought you fled in fear from Min-chans ranting. (Shrugs) well in any case I'm glad you haven't left the real story is just about to begin and if your brave enough to stay around an angry Min-chan then I guess I should reward you by shutting up and allowing you to read…Naruto if you would be so kind.**

_**Naruto: mind-Rape-101 and Kagome-chan do not own me or the series about me that belongs to the great Masashi Kishimoto. How ever, THE GREAT AUTHORESES OF AWSOMENESS do own their cool oc SO DONT USE HER WITHOUT PERMISSION!!!**_

**Title: Chishio**

**Book one: Forgotten blood**

**Chapter 2: Concerning Relations**

The clanging of sharp objects clashing could be heard filling the meadow. Heavy breathing followed shortly there after. Many kunai and shurikens littered the ground perfect round holes surrounding them. The majority of the kunai were cut in half. A large man in about his 50's stood panting heavily. He wore a loose white robe beneath a red jacket vest, and matching loose white pants, both the arms and legs of the clothing ended in fish net, red markings outlined his features, and a strange horned hitai-ate crowned his forehead keeping long spiky white hair tied in a low pony-tail that reached his bottom out of his face. He sat on the ground and looked up at his student who at the moment was taking deep breaths. His student had blonde hair that was usually spiked but at the moment was sticking to his scalp, thick with sweat. The boy wore a bight orange jacket with a black stripe across his shoulders. his pants were an equally bright orange black lining the sides, the entire outfit seemed to scream "look at me". His hitai-ate had longer straps then the average and hung about 5 inches or so beneath the knot at the back of his head.

"Naruto let's take a break". Said the man as he pulled out a bottle of sake he was about to open the bottle when he glance at his student. The boy, Naruto still stood in a fighting stance. "Naruto what's wrong?" asked the white haired man worriedly. Naruto did not respond and his teacher looked more closely at his faces hoping to find what troubled his student. Upon closer inspection he saw a few bags under the boys eyes evidence that Naruto had not gotten a lot of sleep within the last week or so.

Naruto closed his eyes, and the image that had been replaying it's self in his mind like a broken record re-surfaced. It was a scene where a female Anbu was fighting what seemed to be a loosing battle, soon after the first finished another followed, a dream of the same woman hugging him as tears fell from her faces... _**That**_dream ended with her saying six words "_I'll be back soon I promise_." He wasn't sure if these dreams were memories or just figments of his imagination but when both dreams ended he felt like sobbing and had done so for the past few weeks.

"EARTH TO NARUTO!" Yelled the white clothed ninja as he tried to take a wack at the young man. Naruto blocked unconsciously and glared at his sense.

"Stupid Jiraiya-sense nothings wrong" snapped Naruto in annoyance as he tried to hit Jiraiya who rolled his eyes and fought back, soon Jiraiya and Naruto were back in intense battle. Jiraiya was attempting to knock his student out, then maybe he could watch a few girls' bathe. Little did the fighting males know, there where two sets of eye watching them. One was Hinata, she sighed dreamily as she watched her crush fight from behind a clump of trees . The other was a pair of mysteries blue eyes. The second pair watch the males for a little longer before it closed its eyes and disappeared.

"All right keep an eye on him... I swear he will never grow up." muttered Tsunade as she closed the door behind her. She took a breath to calm herself, everything had become crazier as of late. Last week, there was a training accident which resulted with this years chunnin hopefuls being ordered to bed for a week. Many tried escaping for further training, which resulted in even more house calls. She sat down in her chair, and put her feet up on the desk pulling out a bottle of her favorite sake. Shizune didn't know the Hokage had sake with her if she did it would have resulted in another scolding from the dark haired woman. Tsunade was about to drink the alcohol when she place it down a threw a kunai into the ceiling. "How very brave of you to challenge me." She quipped as she stood up.

"Hmph, you could have hurt me with that, and here I thought you would welcome me with open arms Tsunade-_hime_." mocked a female voice. A woman appeared on the celing she had raven black hair pulled up into ponytail and was wearing a simple orange kimono with a brown obi. She had dark brown eyes and stood about the size of the Hokage.

"Who are you?" growled Tsunade sliding into a fighting stance.

"I'm crushed, don't you recognize me?" asked the strange woman as she placed a hand over her heart.

"You have 3 second to tell me before I get mad" growled Tsunade as her palms turned a light green "It is against the law to use henges in the presence of the Hokage." she added for good measure. The young woman sighed then made a few hand-signs and transformed into an 14 year old with blonde hair and blue eyes. The Hokage recognized her instantly. "You're alive?" she asked her voice un certain as tears ran down her face. She slowly enveloped the young woman into a tight hug as if she feared that the entire thing was a dream. The girl allowed Tsunade to embrace her and undid her transformation, this time changing in to her true form: an older twenty eight year old version of the girl. She was very attractive for her age with a bust that wasn't too small but then not big to the point it looked unbelievable **(AN: You all know we're refering to Tsunade…**) and well lets just say she had a pretty good hour glass figure going. After the woman let go the Hokage smiled wiping a way her tears

"It's good to see you Tsunade" the girl turned woman sighed.

"Where have you been we thought you were dead?" the Hokage sniffed

"I don't want to talk about it but I will fill out the paper work in full detail." said the woman.

"In all honesty I'm just glad that you're here...you may do as you please, but your teammates on that mission already filled everything out". Said Tsunade (**the truth was she doesn't want more paper work).**

"Not everything" the strange woman said darkly. Tsunade looked at her curiously "So….The third Hokage finally gave in?" said the younger blonde changing the subject,

"Humph it's about time we had a woman in charge so where the old man is anyway?" the Hokage looked away sadly and the woman's smile dropped.

"Please don't tell the rumors about Orichimarou killing the third were true?" She pleaded Tsunade nodded averting her eyes completely.

"Well the bright side is that the third Hokage is no longer alone in the after life Orichimarou I'm glad to say has also fallen." said Tsunade lightening the mood. "I'm sure the first thing you would like to do is talk to Naruto?" asked Tsunade, the woman nodded Naruto is probably with Jiraiya it will take a little while to contact them though" said Tsunade

"Hey can ask you a question?" asked the woman suddenly. The Hokage nodded. "I stopped by a village called Tanzaku town (An: **yes that's really what its called)** and I used you your name. I'm curious as to why the in hell they chased me yelling that I owed them money for a castle?' asked the woman

"That is strictly between me and the kages." Tsunade said hurriedly "Any ways like I told you before it's against the law to use henges of any kind in the presence of the Hokage, but I'll let it slide this time, you wanted to see the brat didn't you?" said Tsunade as pushed the younger woman out the offices and closed the door behind her. The woman just stood in the hallway with a sweat drop.

_'She's telling me I can't use henges but she uses one 24/7?_.'she thought as she walked off.

_'Damn Ero-Sennin, leaving me in mid training just to go watch some girls. I bet he used gen-justsu to make that cloud look like a hawk'_. Thought Naruto as he continued his training all alone. The sun was starting to set. When Jiraiya finally came back he sat down by a tree and pulled out a sake barrel.

"What was I going to say...Oh yes Naruto you've been training too hard, you need your rest you should go home and take the rest of the week off". He said smiling broadly

"But I'm not tired!" complained Naruto folding his arm in defiance.

"Hey listen even a great hero like you're self need time to rest besides I have other things to do." said the toad sage as he pulled out a note book and a pencil then disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Naruto looked on the ground and saw a small trail of blood.

'_Yup Ero-Sennin is going to go look at girls.' _thought Naruto as he packed his things into his backpack. As he heaved his pack on he's back he yawed it was then it finally hit him if he stayed out much longer he'd be asleep on his feet, maybe he would take his sensei's advice for once and catch a few Z's. He knew it took a full stomach and a cup of green tea for a dreamless sleep . He also knew he would sleep better know if there were less bad guys in the world, if Sasuke wasn't such a bastard and if the Akatsuki wasn't still after him, but they wouldn't think about coming there especially since they had put more guards and patrols around the gates after Asuma was killed by Hindan.

Naruto pulled out his key and opened the door. He dropped his backpack on the ground and froze when smell of instant ramen hit his nose. He looked up and saw the table next to the couch covered in empty ramen bowls. On the couch and saw a blonde haired woman with blue eyes wearing black ninja pants with an orange skirt that had the kanji for strength beneath the kanji for fire on the bottom left. She had an earth tone orange jacket that would only cover her breast if she zipped it up and black mesh shirt laid over an earth tone orange one that hugged her breast. The woman blew into the ramen to cool it off then slurped it up and looked at him. It took the young ninja a moment before he pointed a kunai threateningly at the woman.

" What the hell are you doing in my apartment? " demanded Naruto as his eyes narrowed in indignation, the woman had eaten at least a weeks worth of his precious ramen!

"You must be confused this is my apartment." answered the strange woman. Before he could protest she stood up and walked around him in curiosity. Naruto followed her with his eyes. She walked behind him and removed his headband making the Kyubi carrier, interested in what this woman wanted with him. The woman stood in front of and studied his features before reaching into her shirt and pulling out a small heart shaped locket and opening it. She studied the picture inside carefully looking back and forth between it and himself. Suddenly the women did something he never thought any woman would ever do to him. She grabbed his face cheeks and began pinching them till they turned red." Your so cute!" she squealed and you look just like him he slapped her hand away in annoyance, unused to the attention. Suddenly the woman began to cry.

_'Crap' _he thought as she began to wail. Naruto being the all around gentlemen (somewhat) couldn't help but try to apologize to the crying woman!. Suddenly she fell to the floor laughing her ass of as she held her ribs. Naruto looked at her.

"I can't," _snort_, "believe", _giggle_, "you fell", _burst of hysterical laughter_, "for that," _deep breath_, "man you are just as gullible as your father and your sensei." the woman said as she tried to control her laughing fit.

"All right what the hell are you doing in my apartment you...you... you... old hag!? "snapped Naruto, he did NOT like the fact that he had been subjected to a prank.

"How rude!" the older blonde exclaimed frowning "Is that any way to treat your elder's especially the one that raised you?" asked the woman as she quickly got up crossing her arms and glaring at him.

"But I'm an orphan" protested Naruto in shock "the entire village told me my parents died……..wait are you like my long lost mother or something? asked Naruto half hopeful half unbelieving.

"Please do I look that old to you?" asked the woman rolling her eyes.

"Well granny Tsunade is fifty and she uses a henge to look twenty. Naruto pointed out scowling.

"I don't use jutsu for my appearances its a waist of chalkra besides I never said any ting about carrying you for nine months and giving birth you. Though I did deliver you. Man that was messy." rambled the woman as she wiped her hands on her jacket.

"Then who are you?" asked Naruto suspiciously.

"It's about time you asked me that. I'm your aunt Raion Namikaze. But here in the village they know me as Aisu." the woman introduced her self as she bowed then enveloped the confused Naruto in a hug.

"Sorry but I don't buy it, I'm going to need proof. I mean come on we don't even have the same last name and for all I know Sasuke could be right and I could be related to Ino." said Naruto as he stepped out of the hug and crossed his arms. Raion smirked and pulled out a small scrap book.

"Fine you asked for it" she snickered as pointed to a picture in the book. It was one of a blonde baby with three whisker marks on each face wrapped in a blue blanket crying his eyes out, the next was of a younger version of Raion frowning as the same baby tugged on her hair a large smile on his face "This one is my favorite." Squealed Raion as she showed him a picture of what was definitely a baby Naruto laying butt naked on his stomach on top of a bear skin rug. Naruto's face turned beat red as he slammed the book shut. Raion pulled out her locket and showed it to him. In one Picture was a picture of a three year old Naruto holding a water gun behind him was a picture of a young Raion as she poured bucket of water on a young man with short ear length hair and a large scar across his faces he looked very familiar. "And if that's not enough Tsunade can vouch for me" said Raion.

"Hey, who is this?" asked Naruto pointing to the brown haired man.

"Oh that is Umino Iruka ." Answered Raion smiling

"What!" said Naruto, he could hardly believe that **this** woman knew his sensei. He looked up and saw that Raion had small blush on her face then looked back at the locket and saw the other picture. In it was a much younger Raion of about fourteen or so, she had her arms around the waist of a tall man with blonde hair and blue eyes he looked almost like a grown up version of Naruto. Next to him was a beautiful woman with red hair she was smiling happily as had a hand on her perturbing belly it was obvious she was pregnant. The blonde hair man was looking at her in loving fashion a hand on her stomach.

"Are these… my parents?" Asked Naruto, he couldn't shake the feeling that he had seen a picture of the man somewhere else.

"That picture was taken a month before the fox attack." She said nodding sadly "we were exited about was that you where going to be born soon, we had every thing all planed out; Your name, clothes, every thing, was packed and ready for your arrival. Then that fox attacked...your mother was died the day after she gave birth to you and your father died two hours after you're birth. He called you his pride and joy and wished there was another way, he wanted to see you grow up and your mother hted to leave you The saddest part is that both died thinking the other would live to take care of you," cried Raion as she hugged her nephew. Naruto was shocked to find tears of his own dripping onto the woman's shoulder.

_'Why am I crying for parents I never even had_?' he wondered I believe you. Said Naruto as he returned the hug her once more.

The woman smiled, a silent thanks as she wiped away her tears.

"So who was my father?" asked Naruto wiping his own eyes.

"His name was Minato Namikaze" Raion answered proudly.

'_he name is familiar too' _thought Naruto as he tilted his head. "So if my dad's last name was Namikaze then why am I Uzumaki?" Asked Naruto

Well, you see... when the father dies before the child is given the last name it is the mother's or closest relative's right to give the last name." Explained Raion shrugging.

'_Sorry Naruto' _she thought as she looked at her nephew' I'll tell you someday I promise'.

The sound of knocking suddenly echoed though the room. Naruto nodded at his new found aunt respectfully and headed towards the door. Before the orange clad boy could answer it Aisu grabbed him from behind.

Hey what are you think doing? Asked Naruto

"I already know it's Iruk" said Raion grinning "I could smell him a mile away.

Ingoring the second half of what his aunt had just said he waited expectantly for further instructions

Raions eyes filled with mirth as she cupped Naruto' ear and whispered her idea Naruto nodding all the while.

**Kagome365: Well we hope you liked it**

**Min-chan: (In a much better mood) We worked really hard on it! And I think it was pretty good to right Sasuke-kun?**

**Sasuke: I'm not even in this chapter so why am I here?**

**Kagome: Oh just answer the question!(glares)**

**Sasuke: (shivers in fear) Yah it was wonderful!**

**Min-chan: Good boy! Well it is getting late and we must go!**

**Kagome: But we will see you all again soon and if we get enough rewies we will reviel what Min chans transformation is ****J**

**Both:See yhas **


	3. Concerning Reunions

**Mind-Rape-101: Dun dun dun duuun…..**

**Kagome365:(sweat drops) What may I ask are you doing?**

**Mind-Rape-101: (rolls eyes) Making sound effects duh!**

**Kagome365: right….**

**Iruka: (carrying a plastic bag) Kagome-chan I got the books you requested.**

**Mind-Rape-101:(narrows eyes) What books?**

**Kagome365:(sweats) N-n-nothing**

**Mind-Rape-101: (tackles Iruka and swipes the bag, then screams) You got the new Naruto books **_**and**_** a Sasuke Plushy and you didn't tell me!!!!!?????**

**Kagome365: (Runs away) Don't hurt me!?**

**Mind-Rape-101:(chases Kagome-chan in a circle for two minutes before realizing that they are going in circles an promptly stops)**

**Kagome365: (keeps running and runs straight into min-chan before falling to the floor unconscious)**

**Iruka: You killed her!!!!**

**Mind-Rape-101: Oh she'll be fine in a few seconds (turns to slightly freaked out readers) Any ways we hope you like this chapter and no not all the chapters will come out this quickly, they will come out sporadically but no longer then two weeks at a time. Also we deeply apologize for and spelling error or typos we do not have the best computer and are working hard to eradicate them. Well see yah when you finish. Iruka-kun if you will.**

**Iruka: **_**Disclaimer, mind-Rape-101 and Kagome-chan do not own me or the Naruto series, that belongs to the great Masashi Kishimoto. How ever, THE GREAT AUTHORESES OF AWSOMENESS do own their cool oc SO DONT USE HER WITHOUT PERMISSION!!!**_

_**Questions and Answers:**_

_**1. Q:When is there going to be naru/hina fluff?**_

**A: Well it will start a little this chapter we a huge naruhina fans and will be playing on it quite heavily later on but first we want their relationship to gradually build not only that but we are still introducing our oc and we need that relationship to be built as well but not to worry we will not let our fans go un satisfied!**

**2. Q: What is Mind-Rape-101's transformation? **

**A: We will review it if we get up to 25 reviews that aren't all from one person**

**End Q's and A's **

**Title: Chishio**

**Book one: Forgotten blood**

**Chapter 3: Reunions**

Iruka smiled as the door before him opened revealing a smiling Naruto. "Hey Naruto want to get some ramen?" He asked as he walked in.

Naruto nodded "Sure Iruka-sensei" he agreed, smiling wickedly " But first I want to show you a new jutsu I learned yesterday". Iruka frowned in suspicion before nodding allowing the blonde youth to proceed. Naruto formed a seal that he couldn't quite place then tilted his head in con fusion when nothing happened. Naruto sweat roped "Uhh… you should sit down sensei it might take a minute. The teen said frowning. Iruka sat on the couch and watched his student perform a few more hand signs. He jumped when someone tap his arm

_ 'I didn't even sense someone behind me' _he thought as he turn around and saw one of Naruto's clones that transformed into his infamous sexy jutsu but clothed in a very familiar outfit Iruka stepped back in shock.

"Ruka-chan!" the "clone" yelled in a voice that the teacher could only place as one he had heard last when he was in his teens. He blinked when the clone ran towards him with open arms as if she was about to hug him. Suddenly she tripped and landed on top of the poor man. "Oops…" muttered Raion sweat dropping as attempted to get up, Naruto laughing his head off all the while. She looked down apologetically at Iruka and found his face smothered against her chest. When she finally stood she found the man unconscious, a small trail of blood leaking from his nose. "Oh no he's hurt!" she cried worriedly as she searched his head for injury.

"I'm sure he's fine Raion-obasan he's just pervert." said Naruto slightly stumbling over the new honorific.

"How can you say that?" questioned Raion as she defended her old friend, " I've never known him to be pervert!"

"All men a perverts to some point" answered Naruto wisely. (**AN: no offence to any male readers out there but you gotta admit this is usually true.**) "And…I got Iruka sensei every time with my _Orioke no Jutsu_ and _H__ā__remu no Jutsu__." _he bragged

"I'm afraid to ask… but just _what_ is _H__ā__remu no Jutsu __?" _asked Raion hesitantly.

Naruto smirked as he made a few hand signs shouting "_Taij__ū__ Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_" Immediately ten Naruto clones filled up the tiny apartment living room. "_H__ā__remu no Jutsu,_" they yelled in unison. The ten Naruto clones then transformed into ten extremely busty naked female Naruto's a mysterious smoke just barely concealing their privates. Poor Iruka, who chosen just that moment to awake, once again found himself unconscious. Raion, who had burst into laughter at Naruto's 'interesting' jutsu looked down and saw Iruka with a much larger quantity of blood dripping from his nose and on to the floor.

"Okay maybe your right." Said Raion biting her lip as she carried Iruka over the couch ." but it is kind of hard to believe… I mean little Ruka-chan? A pervert? Kami-sama if only I had known when we were younger.. I'd never let _little Ruka _live it down. She snickered Naruto pullet out a bottle of aspirin from the pouch at his hip and handed it to her.

"Raion..-obasan?" he asked quietly as said woman set Iruka's head on her lap.

"Yes?", she responded not taking her eyes off Naruto's sensei.

Naruto paused unsure of how to continue. "If you care so much about me" He finally started, but Raion cut him off.

"Then why did I leave you?" She finished for him. Naruto nodded sadly before averting his eyes to the increasingly interesting floor.

"Oh, Ototo-chan **(AN;little brother**)…"She sighed sadly as she lifted Naruto's chin with her hand making his eyes meet hers. "I never wanted to leave… I had no choice in the matter! I was… sent on a mission and though I can't tell you the details, I can tell you that if I could have returned sooner I would have…and before you ask" she added as Naruto opened his mouth to speak. "Very few knew I was on this mission, and those who did believed I had died on duty so no one was lying when they told you that you had no living family for as far as this village is concerned I have been dead for the past 12 years."

Naruto smiled in relief, all of his fears that he had been abandoned had finally been put to rest. He watched as his aunt absent mindedly brushed his academy' s teachers hair. Finally Iruka stirred and a few moment later opened his eyes. "You okay?", Raion asked as she handed Iruka Naruto's canteen and an aspirin it took a few minutes before the question registered . He sat up quickly to hide his blush remembering how soft and warm the woman's lap was. For some strange reason he felt like he knew this woman .

"Uh… yeah.", Said Iruka as he swallowed the aspirin with a gulp of water. Then It clicked. He stared at the supposedly dead woman before him in absolute shock, his face paling considerably. "Raion-chan?" he breathed the name as a question his eyes widening in disbelief.

"What's wrong Ruka-chan you look as if you've seen a ghost" The azure eyed woman joked.

"B-b-but you're dead!" stuttered the academy teacher.

"Funny" She teased "Do I look dead?…I sure don't feel dead…".

"Naruto", frowned Iruka, "If this is some kind of sick joke,…It isn't, It isn't funny", he finished in a mumble as tears started to make their way down his face.

"No joke…Ruka-chan" Said Raion smiling as she pulled him into a tight hug.

"How…" he mumbled "how are you here...alive?"

"Don't ask what I can't answer my friend just be glad that I _am_ indeed here" was Raions response as she pulled away. Iruka dried his tears embarrassedly

"Kami-sama I'm glad you are alive." he said smiling "Does Kakashi-sanpai know yet?" Raion ignored his question as turned around and was met with a hungry face.

"You ate all my ramen!" cried Naruto giving her puppy dog eyes.

"Relax" sighed Raion "how bout I take you out to ramen after we stop at the Huyga's esatate… My treat." she smiled as the 16 year old boy jumped in jubilee.

"I'll see you later." said Iruka giving her a quick hug as he was about to walk out.

"Wait do you want to come?" asked Raion smiling hopefully.

"I would love to…" he said a slight longing in his eyes "…but I'm you sure you want to catch up with Naruto." He smiled mischievously how 'bout I take you out to ramen tomorrow", he asked as he walked of the apartment not waiting for the answer he knew he would receive.

"Why are we going to the Hyuga's again?" Complained Naruto. "I mean the only one nice one there is Hinata-chan, well Neji-san is alright even if he's got a major sick up his ass, but I'm pretty sure Hyuga-Sama wants' to kill me even though I never did anything to him….well not anything I can recall anyways. He rambled as they walked.

"Oh be quiet" snapped Raion annoyed "I thought I tolled you already: I have to drop something off and I promised I would buy you ramen afterwards so no complaining," she said. Naruto sighed in defeat it wasn't that he minded that they were going to the Hyuga's in fact he had been going there quite often in the past week to train with Neji hang out with Hinata.

The problem was, if he tried to talk with Hinata and Neji wasn't around, Hiashi would suddenly turn up and start asking the poor boy odd questions until he left. Naruto winced at the memory of the last time this had happened, Naruto was positive that every ounce of poor Hinata's blood was in her cheeks she was so red. And she practically fainted as her father chased Naruto with a spoon saying something about him not being good enough for his daughter. Being as clueless as he was he still hadn't quite figured out what the man had meant yet. And on top of all that he was sure that he would have a bunch of explanations to give about him "suddenly having an aunt"

They continued walking untill they came upon the large Hyuga estate. "Hmm…it seems that they have added on since the last time I was here." Raion commented with a shrug of indifference.

"State your business? orderd a guard as he glared at Raion.

"Tell lord Huyga-sama that I have need to speak to him" She answered giving the guard a challenging glare of her own. The guard looked at her then at Naruto his eyes widened in recognition of the boy.

"I'm sorry miss" he snapped "but lord Huyga doesn't want to speak to anyone today."

"Do you know how I am?" growled Raion threateningly.

"No, but I know that I am an Anbu hand picked might I add by Hyuga-sama himself so back off." snarled the guard sliding into the standard Hyuga fighting stance.

"So it's true… they don't pick anyone good to be an Anbu nowadays", retorted Raion as she crossed her arms.

"That's it!" Yelled the guard as he activated his byakugan and attempted to strike at Raion to his and Naruto's surprise she easily dodged it and flipped behind the guard by his opponent a kunai held to his throat.

"Want to recon cider?"Hes asked at his nod she pushed him onto the floor. "Get lord Huyga-sama to come out here now or I'll send you inside in a plastic bag!", she snapped, The guard nodded again and quivered as he ran to do her bidding inside he was met with Negi who frowned as the guard ran past him not even stopping to bow. He turned towards the gate and blinked as he saw Naruto and a strange woman who looked strikingly like his blonde haired friend standing there nonchalantly as if they had just taken a walk in the park. He dumped his ice tea into a nearby plant and was about to walk away when he suddenly felt a pair of arms around his neck. He looked up shocked to see the woman with blonde hair hugging him.

'_how in the nine hells did she get so close with out me noticing?' _he wondered as he stiffened.

"You've grown up so much!", squealed the woman. as she tightened her grip. "I remember when you were about three or so and you ran around the estate in nothing but your birthday suit, it took me an hour to catch you!"

"Your gonna suffocate him" pointed out Naruto laughing as he walked up to join them.

Negi glared at the woman ,a blush evident on his face, and was about to tell her to get of when suddenly Hiashi appeared at the entrance. Neji could tell that Hiashi was absolutely livid with anger as the man marched twords them. When he got close however he stopped and stared at the woman.

Then the lord of the hyuga house hold did the last thing any present expected. He fell to his knees and bowed . "Dear kami-sama forgive me for my trespasses and let Kamakazi's spirit rest in peace." he cried in fear.

Suddenly Rain burst into laughter. "Stand up Hiashi-sama your dirtying your robe, I'm no ghost.", she added. Hiashi stood but still looked uncertain. Making Raion's smile grow further, if possible. "I'm not dead" she added for good measure. Hiashi blushed.

"If that is the case then I am glad you are alive Raion-san" said Hiashi giving her a quick hug "Please forgive me?" he asked stepping back.

"For what?" asked Raion in shock, Naruto and Neji were equally shocked at his humility.

"For asking the fourth Hokage's sister to be assigned to that mission if you hadn't then you might have been spared" said Hiashi solemnly.

"You were forgiven before you had even asked my friend." Raion replied as she smiled kindly.

"Wait……" said Naruto suddenly "I'm related to the fourth Hokage?" he asked surprise.

"Uh…..no", said Rain a bit too quickly, she sighed when she received the I don't believe you for a second look, "Ok yes I wasn't gonna tell you until you were older but I also thought you would have figured it out by now, I mean isn't obvious the fourth's Hokage's memorial looks just like you!" said Raion as she threw her arms into the air in exasperation. At that Naruto promptly fainted. Before he fell to the ground Raion tried to caught him but sadly she tripped, over a plant hitting her head and also passed out.

"Hyuga-sama Is she going to be ok?" asked Neji wearing a sweat drop the size of Japan. He had no idea what had just happened.

"If one didn't know her it would be hard to believe that such a clumsy ninja is in deed the deceased Yondaime's sister sighed Hiashi as he called a servant to send for the family doctor.

"I'm sorry lord Hyuga for not getting the paper work to you sooner and the unfortunate plant' said Raion as she scratched the back of her head and holing out a large envelope.

"It's aright besides like I said before I should be apologizing to you sending you on that mission. You see I wanted the best there was and I figured you being the fourth Hokage's sister, and trained by one of the Sennin, that you were the best choice I knew not that such a unfortunate event would befall you. said Hiashi as he bowed taking the envelope form her.

"You know you have a strange way of thanking people " said Raion shrugging. Neji turned to Naruto . "So what is… this woman to you? He whispered, choosing his words carefully.

"Apparently my clumsy aunt." responded Naruto wincing as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Hmm funny she looks just like you only with out the whisker marks ..and cuter way cuter said Neji Naruto turned saw Neji's byakugan activated and frowned he wasn't positive on what Neji was doing but he knew he didn't like it, He was a bout to ask the meaning of the dark haired boys actions when a kunai hit the wall behind Neji taking along a few strands of hair.

"Little pervert." Muttered Raion as she turned her attention back to Hiashi. Who was busy acquiring tea from a maid. "So how is the little miss and your daughters? She asked politely.

"Unfortunately Tsuki died the year after you disappeared." was Hiasshi's response as he bowed his head in respect for hi deceased wife.

"Oh I'm so sorry" the Hokage's sister apologized sincerely.

"It is no matter any ways Hinata is improving quickly and I'm sure will be a wonderful heiress and on that subject will be turning 17 next year which means an arranged marriage will soon be set for her. Hanabi has already achieved Chunnin level and is currently on a B-ranked mission. I am very proud of them both.", said Hiashi as he took a sip of his tea.

"I'm guessing you haven't remarried so there will be no more little ones running around ne?", teased Raion. Hiashi nearly choked on his tea as Raion giggled, oh she knew which buttons to push. "Well I thank you for the tea but I must go I still have to unpack and tie up some loose ends as well as fulfill a promise.", she said as she stood up. "Try harder no to get caught next time ne? If I weren't as forgiving as I am you'd probably loose more then just your pride Neji." She said as she looked at him, before Neji could respond a green flash appeared between them.

"Neji I have come to train with you today in the name of Youth!. Said Rock Lee as he gave his blushing team mate a thumbs up.

"Lee! I'm going to kill you" yelled a voice from the entrance. Everyone turned to see Tenten, completely out of breath, as she staggered to catch up. She looked at Neji then at Naruto then at Raion as she caught her breath causing Lee too also noticed Naruto and Raion.

"Naruto I was going to challenge you tomorrow but today works just as well.", exclaimed lee as he took up a fighting pose. Before Naruto could respond two arms wrapped around Lee pulling him Into a tight hug.

"Oh lee you've grown up splendidly I hardly recognized you. For a moment I thought you where Gai." said Raion. Lee blushed depend as he ducked his head. "Kawii! You still have the same blush as when you where little." squealed Raion as she tightened the hug.

"You know Lee, Raion-obasan ? asked Naruto in surprise.

"Of course in between missions I used to run a small babysitting service." answered the blonde haired woman.

"Who else did you watch?" asked Neji.

"Let's see. We'll I cant remember all of them but I I have a list in my things some where I'll show you another time." chirped Raion. She suddenly turned to look at Tenten who just stared at her. "Are you on his team?" asked Raion nodding her head at Neji Tenten nodded. "Be careful he's gotten very perverted since the last time I saw him and jugging from how cute you are I'm pretty sure he's already seen you with byakugan. And with that she walked towards the exit leaving Tenten to glare at Neji, Naruto following close behind half wishing he already had his ramen so he could watch as Tenten bet up Neji.

"How did you know Neji was looking at you like that?" he asked suddenly as they were walking down the street.

"When your body is trained to be very sensitive to your surroundings you tend to pick up things." Raion answered. "Like this." she added as she disappeared. A few seconds later a familiar squeal was heard. Naruto ran to where he had heard the noise and was surprised to see Hinata as she was being bear hugged by Raion.

**Kagome365: (Finally awakens) Hey there! So on to the new chapter**

**Raion: (Yawns) It's already over blonde.**

**Kagome365: (sticks her tongue out at Raion) How was I supposed to know that? I was asleep to the thing! And besides your blonde!**

**Mind-Rape-101: Oh shut it your both blonde**

**Neji: For once I agree with Min-san**

**Kagome365: No one asked you pervert.**

**Neji: glares before walking away**

**Mind-Rape-101:(smirks at readers) Well any who sorry for the cliff hanger but don't for get to review or you get to see my other side in person!**

**Kagome365: And besides it's thanks-giving have a little heart an give some thanks for our story!**


	4. Concerning Ramen part one

**Kagome365: I'm sorry I'm sorry I know I took forever to update but it's not my fault my computer has issues and takes it out on me!**

**Mind-Rape-101:Sure…**

**Kagome365: I swear!**

**Sasuke:Right and I'm gayrolls eyes**

**Kagome365:twitch**

**Mind-Rape-101:slaps a hand over sasukes mouth Care full she might do THAT again.**

**Sasuke:O.o**

**Mind-Rape-101: Well Im just gonna shut up and let you guys read now. Sakura if you will...**

**Sakura: Kagome365 and Mid-Rape101 do not own Naruto only the character Raion so don't sue them they are too cool to be sued!**

**Title: Chishio**

**Book one: Forgotten blood**

**Chapter 4:**

"Hinata-chan is that you?!", asked Raion pulling her into a bear hug "You've grown up to such a beautiful young woman", squealed the blonde. Hinata blushed she had not gotten that complement often . Hinata's hair was long enough to reach the lowest part of the small of her back and its blue black color had deepened to be more black then blue. Her eyes were still their pale lavender, but her shape had balanced out over the years. Not many outside her family knew all this though because she hid it all beneath a large coat.

"Gomen ne Hinata-chan Raion-obasan is a bit crazy." apologized Naruto as he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. Hinata stared at him then at Raion as the woman released her.

S-s-she's…..your aunt Na-Naruto-kun?" stuttered Hinata as she played with her fingers. At her crushes nod she smiled. "Y-you two l-look a lot a-alike…"

"It's getting better…,"commented Raion "I was once told I looked like his father with breasts before Naruto was born. Now I just look like him… oh well." she shrugged.

"Wait… I look like my father?", asked Naruto. Raion smacked her hand against her forehead in frustration, as Naruto realized what he had asked and blushed.

"Let's see…" said Raion folding her arms "If your dad was deemed the village heart throb by his many fan-girls _and_ if _I_ apparently inherited that title with the males when he got married, and I look like _both_ of you, then yeah you look like your father. As I see it you already have a few admirers." she finished grinning wickedly at Hinata, whose only response was to deepen her blush.

"I…have admirers?" asked Naruto in disbelief. Raion winced in sympathy for poor Hinata before she smacked the clueless boy over the head .

"I'll explain later baka…" she said,her eye twitching, " for now lets just get to Ichiraku's, I've been craving Ramen for ages." grumbled Raion Hinata bit her lip as she realized that she had been keeping them from their destination. "Would you like to join us Hinata-chan?" Raion invited.

Hinata blushed again "Oh n-no I wouldn't w-w-want you t-to go through such t-t-trouble" she stammered as she looked longingly in her crushes direction.

"It wouldn't be any trouble at all and I'm sure Naruto-kun would like his friend to join us", Raion assured her smiling.

"Yah Hinata-chan join us" Naruto agreed, he had found on his many visits to the Hyuga estate that Hinata could be a fun person to be around…when her father wasn't around of course.

"Besides, I would love to see how much you have changed in the last few years, I insist you come my treat" added Raion, pulling both Hinata and Naruto by their hands giving the lavender-eyed girl no room to argue.

"Neji Could I talk to you for a few seconds." called out lord Huyga as he crossed the training area.

"Yes Hiashi-sama?" answered Neji as he dropped some weights and un activated Byakugun.

"Have you seen Hinata?" asked Hiashi

I think she turned in early her face was really red when she came home so she may have a fever." said Neji.

"Do you have any missions today or tomorrow?"

"No."

"All right, I'm going to need you to translate a few things for me while at a meeting it is of the utmost importance that this is kept quiet understood?", asked Hiashi .

"What is it?" asked Neji.

"….Do you remember that woman that came yesterday…Raion?" Neji nodded. She dropped off some paperwork but it was all in ANBU code I need you to translate it while I meet with the council they will want to be notified that she has returned." said Hiashi .

"Yes Uncle." said Neji as he bowed, he had studied ANBU codes for the upcoming exam and knew it would be a good test of his skill.

The small party arrived Ichiraku's ramen bar and sat down to order. The owner stared at Raion for a few moments in confusion "Aren't you supposed to be dead?" he asked in bewilderment. His face showed what little shock he had managed to keep from his voice.

"So I have heared…"said Raion chucking darkly "But then I've never been one to listen to rumors, they aren't allways true" she said giving him a smile.

"Well what ever brought you back It is good to see my favorite customer around again, you want the usual I presume" Teuchi Ichiraku chucked as he poured more noodles into the pot.

"You still remember my usual?" she asked blinking as both Narutos' and Hinatas' heads tilted in confusion.

The ramen bar owner nodded "Of course I do how could I forget, anyways tonight it's on the house." this made Naruto, who had followed only half of the conversation, and Hinata smile at his generosity, Raion only shook her head.

"I still owe you my last tab", she argued pulling a black wallet from the pouch at her hip.

Ichiraku gave her a kind smile" consider it a welcome home present" he justified before turning back to his task. Raion reluctantly agreed and put her money purse away. After they had all been served the small party of three said a small prayer of thanks before digging in.

" Naruto-kun…"said Hinata suddenly catching both blondes attention "A-are you going to participate in the Jonin exam coming up?" she asked, very proud of her minimal stuttering.

Naruto gave her a grin "Definitely, I can't let everyone pass me up if I'm gonna be Hokage, Believe it!" he exclaimed giving her what Lee would have considered a "Might Guy" thumbs up. Raion sighed as she watched the pair eventually loosing her self in her thoughts, one in particular about a meeting she had had earlier that morning with a certain masked jonnin.

_**Flash back**_

_Kakashi sighed as he gazed upon the stone memorial that held the names of his closets friends. He fell to his knees as he touched the name of his best friend, _**Obito**_ then let his fingers trail down to another name, that of his female teammate, _**Rin**_. He looked up at his old sensei's name, the fourth Hokage, _**Minato**_, then traced one last name with his finger until he clenched his hand in a fist covering the name completely. "I'm sorry… he said his voice full of regret. "I know that you asked me to protect her with my life… but I couldn't do it…I wasn't strong enough to save… you… or her." he said as a single tear made it's way from his visible eye and down his cheek. After a few more moments he said a small prayer then stood up. "Kami-sama how I miss you." he said as he wiped away his tears._

"_Miss who?" asked a voice. Kakashi turned on his heel, kunai drawn. When he saw who it was however both he and his heart froze. _

"_You're pulling a prank from the after life aren't you?" he said dropping his kunai . Suddenly he looked up "Kami-sama I'm not sure what I did to deserve this but I apologize for any offence that…"_

"_I'm alive you knuckle head." Raion snapped in annoyance as she crossed her arms._

"_No… no… either a) you are a spirit who's come back to have the last laugh or b) I have finally cracked from all the mental stress." Kakashi argued, closing his visible eye._

"_Is that so?" asked the woman as she rose an eyebrow. Suddenly she pulled down his mask and to kissed him passionately on the lips. "Still think I'm dead?" she asked upon releasing him. She received no response for at that moment Kakashi was attempting to commit the kiss permanently to memory. It was the kind of kiss that he had nearly forgotten though his lips had done fine in remembering for him. Oh… he knew it was her! Only she had that kiss, that kiss that only one other person he knew could rival, though he would never admit._

"_Raion?" whispered Kakashi, the woman nodded. "But how? I…"Raion put a finger to his lips._

"_A question I can't truthfully answer" she said sadly Kakashi embraced her._

"_I'm afraid that this will all be a dream… that I'll wake up and you won't really be here." he said tightening his grip._

"_Kakashi of the sharing an eye, the "Great Copy cat ninja" afraid?" she teased. Kakashi shook his head. _

"_I was afraid when you disappeared I had never been so frightened in my life" he argued holding her at arms length. _

"_I'm sorry, you know that if I could have come back sooner I…"again Kakashi shook his head_

"_I know" he said. "listen I will cancel my teams mission so you can see Naruto. _

"_he's on your team?" she asked in disbelief making the masked ninja chuckle then nod. "almost seems like a coincidence ne?" she asked._

"_There are no coincidences only blessings from kami." said Kakashi "now as I was saying I know you want to see him so I will cancel our mission and give the team a week off, then maybe we could catch up on missed times?" He suggested a mischievous glint in his eye" Raion laughed _

"_Nice try, but not this time ka-kun" she teased giving him a sympathetic smile. _

_Kakashi cursed under his breath she hadn't changed at all. The main reason she was nick named Aisu which meant ice was because she could be so cold to the opposite sex even, when it came to it, her own boyfriend. Jariya had always joked that it was because she hadn't been laid before, and as weird as it sounded this was partly true. In all the years that Kakashi had known Raion she had never done __**it**__ once, with any one. Oh it wasn't because she was intent on a virgin marriage, no she could care less about that. It was more of that she had an over the top protective brother, then when he was promoted, an overprotective Hokage for a brother, and after he well…died she had a newborn infant nephew to care for. So that, added to the women are better then men attitude she often carried about her made a woman who wouldn't exactly jump at the chance for an intimate relationship… at least not yet._

"_Fine" he pouted "have it your way but remember to relax after all you haven't seen him in nearly twelve years" Raion kissed him on the cheek._

"_Thank you Ka-kun you're so sweet." she said skipping off._

'_Sweet she say's.' he thought picking up his discarded kunai and walking in the opposite direction._

_**End flash back**_

"Raion-obasan?" asked Naruto as he waved a hand in front of the blonde woman's face bringing her back to the present. Raion stared at him for a few seconds, regaining her thoughts.

"What...what is it?" she finally responded.

"You all right?" asked Naruto worry etched on his face.

"Yeah… I was just thinking." answered Raion as she stood up.

"I-I have to go." stuttered Hinata. "B-but thank you for the r-ramen Raion-san."

"Any time Hinata-chan, and if you need me to pound his head till he gets the hint just give the word he's just about as bad as his father in that respect you know." said Raion giving Hinata a wink. Hinata blushed and jogged

"What was that about?" asked the ever clueless Naruto as they too headed for home." Raion rolled her eyes.

"Definitely as bad as his father" she muttered, ignoring his question, it was getting late now and she didn't want to deal with the problems that were sure to ensue if she answered him.

When they reached the apartment, Raion was startled to find an ANBU wearing a bird mask with swirls decorating the beak waiting for them on their doorstep. Raion made eye contact with the masked nin giving a curt nod that did not go unnoticed by her nephew.

"What…" he started but was cut off.

"Naruto, go on inside I won't be long." said Raion sternly.

"Naruto opened his mouth as if to argue but seemed to think better of it and gave her a worried look instead. He had just regained family he had longed for and hadn't even known existed until today, to loose her now… "Don't worry I be fine" she reassured as if reading his mind, before walking off with the strange ANBU.

"So What is it…?" I know you aren't the type to just call some one out for a nice chat." stated Raion the ANBU looked at her looked at her through the eye holes in his mask for a few seconds in silence before bowing.

"You're right as always Raion-san" confirmed the Anbu. "I came here to apologize."

"Save your breath" snapped Raion frowning , a simple apology will do nothing to change the past?" she growled. "I heard what happened to him and I won't be so forgiving this time. You and every one else should be groveling at Narutos feet for what he has sacrificed and yet I return to find that you are just as bad as the rest of them when it comes down to it."she growled.

"Raion-sama!" exclaimed the Anbu. It total shock

"I know that the counsel plotted Naruto's murder the moment I was anounced dead I also know you knew of the murder and though you did not agree with them,you did nothing to dissuade them if it hadn't been for Sarutobi-sama, god rest his soul, the boy would be long since dead" she snarled glaring at the ANBU before her. "I had half a mind to take revenge for Naruto since he is too soft hearted to do it himself…"

"Raion-sama" interrupted the masked nin "if you are going to that then I will have to stop you." said the ANBU nervously.

"Relax… I said I had half a mind,… the fact that Naruto still lives and has found people who care for him has put my worries at ease." said Raion the ANBU stared at her. "Now If you don't mind I am going back to my nephew, if you need anything I'm pretty sure that the Raccoon would be more than capable handling anything I would." she said stepping around him.

"She's dead." said the Anbu making Raion stop in her tracks. She turned to face him.

"Did…did she die on a mission?" asked Raion tentatively. The Anbu shook his head. "She died in child birth leaving the child Konahamaru, with her husband."

"I'm sorry" said Raion

"We almost lost Kakashi first" said the ANBU.

"Say what?!"

"At one point the tried to commit seppuku, the only thing that stopped him was when we reminded him of Naruto."

Raion felt a chill go up her spine "I'll send flowers to her grave tomorrow…" She handed an envelop to the Bird ANBU "Tell Tsunade-sama that this is all the paperwork on from the time I left to today….and tell her that I left out certain details because I had to." said Raion, as she disappeared into the darkness.

Naruto walked to the apartment alone. He opened the door and walked in. he took of his jacket and placed it on the coat rack. He sat on the couch. The Kuybi Carrier looked on the floor and saw a large blood spot on the floor one left by his old sensei from the academy days. He got up and walked over to the kitchen he pulled out a napkin and began cleaning up the blood. Unknown to Naruto the floor was telling a story from nineteen years ago.

**(An: There will be an extra side story later about this that we will load up separately)**

Naruto awoke in the middle of night. Someone had placed a blanket over him. He looked up and saw him aunt walk into one of the be room Naruto could tell something was troubling her. But felling the strong power of sleep calling out to him he fell asleep once more.

Neji looked over some of the paperwork his uncle told him to translate. He reached out and took a sip of tea juice then placed the cup down and looked at a sheet that he filled out with the translations.

"How's it coming Neji?" asked Hiashi. Neji looked up at his uncle

"Fine" replied Neji as he took another sip of tea finally finishing of the cup he got up to rinse it out when he glanced at the finished section he had be translating by the letter and had not yet read what the text said. This particular section that made his skin crawl. He quickly placed the glass down and picked the paper up.

"I…never thought..how could this…" he was unable to finish what he was saying"and collapsed into a chair Hiashi ran over and looked at him.

"What is it Neji?!" asked Hiashi worriedly .

"It must be a lie…I-I refuse to believe that my fathers' death was for…nothing." said Neji as a small trail of tears ran down his cheek.

**Kagome365: Yah sorry bout the depressing chapter there wasn't as much fluff as I would have liked either.**

**Mind-Rape-101: Yah about that he he…sweatdrop**

**Kagome365: At least this chapter is longer. Any ways we gots ten minutes till x-mass and counting so hope you like the gift.**

**Mind-Rape-101: And as our Christmas gift we hope for lots of reviews!**

**Sasuke:snorts**

**Mind-Rape-101: You got a problem!?**

**Sasuke: Mabey…Hn!**

**Mind-Rape-101: That's it !! hey Kagome-chan Sasuke is having dirty thoughts about a certain blonde with wisker marks!**

**Kagome365:…Twitch twitch**

**Sasuke:RUN FOR THE HILLS!**

**Mind-Rape-101:Well we will see yah soon!**


	5. Concerning Ramen pt2 Make out ramen

**Title: Chishio**

**Book one: Forgotten blood**

**Chapter: 5**

**Kagome365:Hey you all! smiles**

**Mind Rape-101: what you still here? man what are you( k365-chan cover's mouth) **

**  
Kagome365: shut up! turns to reviewers sorry sorry she's really nervous .  
**

**Mind Rape-101: about what? I'm not scared of no damn dentist  
**

**Kagome365-chan: really? turn's around oh hello Mr. dentist **

**Mind Rape-101: clings to ceiling I didn't do it!!!**

**Kagome365:attempting to tug Min-chan off the ceiling I was kidding I was kidding!**

**Mind Rape-101: still on ceiling I really don't need this. Kakashi if you will?  
**

**Kakashi: Kagome365 and what is left of Mind Rape-101 do not own me or rest of the **

**Naruto characters but they do owned Raion and the plot. look's up suddenly min-**

**chan falls on KakashiU  
**

**Kagome365: sweat drop on with the story.  
**

Raion quietly walked to the kitchen and searched through the fridge for anything to eat. The only edible thing she found was a carton of milk. She found a box of plain cereal in one of the cupboards and sat down to eat. She was about to pour the milk when she got a whiff of it...spoiled. She sighed as she poured it out in the sink.

'_Hmm... maybe they're still..._' She thought as she lightly opened the window and jumped out. Naruto blinked as a strange aroma hit his nose. He wiped the sleep from his eyes and slowly sat up "what in the world?" he muttered as he forced himself through his daily routine vaguely remembering that some one else was living here now and to dress in the bathroom before going the kitchen. His memory completely returned when he saw a blonde woman standing in front of the stove cooking a black charcoaled blob.

"Naruto breakfast is ready." sang Raion.

"Uh...is it supposed to be like that?" asked Naruto his eye twitching slightly.

"You mean the eggs …of course they are!" sniffed Raion giving him a look that dared him to say other wise said Raion.

"Wait your telling me you know how to cook?"

"Yeah. That's one huge reason why Jiraiya liked me so much." said Raion smugly. I can probably cook better then…"

"Some one who is blind, deaf, and has taste buds worse then a fish …but then only just so…" snorted a voice**. (An: no idea how a fishes taste buds are so just go with us on this one ok…you guys get the idea any how lol) **Both blondes looked to see Jariya standing in front of an opened window.

"Ero-Sennin!" yelled Naruto. Raion blinked in surprise as she took the pan off the stove.

"Jariya?" she asked frowning.

Jariya nodded "I need to speak to you" he said seriously. Raion nodded as she scraped the blackened mess on to a plate and sat it in front of Naruto.

"Eat!" she instructed the boy before walking into the living room with the legendary sanine, completely missing narutos disgusted look as he poked the glob with the end of his spoon.

Once in the small living room Jariya made the seal of the ram.

"_Mugon-no-jutsu"_ he said quietly.

"Must be important if you're doing that!" muttered Raion, her body stiffening instinctivly. The white haired nodded grimly before giving her a small smile.

"Firstly I'm glad you've returned" he said, giving her a quick hug. Raion rolled he eyes but returned the hug nonetheless she knew that despite the toad sages appearance he was deep down a soft man who cared a lot for his friends and family. She also knew that it meant a lot to him to have her back, seeing as how she was the closest thing to a niece he had. After a few moments Jariya coughed and released her from the awkward hug, And set a much sterner look upon his face. Raion shifted nervously knowing that she would not like what was coming next.

"So I presume this is about Naruto…?" she inquired biting her lip.

Jariya nodded. "I presume that you remember the little gift your older brother left with your nephew? Without waiting for Raions nod he continued "I know that Naruto should tell you this himself but it is a tender subject with him something he hasn't even confronted fully himself …"however" he said holding up a hand to silence Raions protests I figured that you at the very least ought know the situation with the fox"

"If he doesn't want to explain himself then mabey.." but Jariya cut her off

"No you need to know this but before I go into detail with the current stuff I need to tell you a little of what you have missed in Narutos life." he paused and Raion reluctantly nodded for him to continue as much as she wanted to respect her nephews privacy she was very curious as to what had happened to him in her absence.

(**AN: This will be a small recap of bits of Narutos past only touching on the biggest parts of Narutos' life most of you already know all this info but for those of you who are not up to date with the most recent manga available online (and I am talking about MUCH farther than book 27) beware of some spoilers and just so you know I have altered it to fit our own story so…um yah sorry to those who know most of this but it is vital to the plot)**

"Well Naruto apparently leaned about his little tenant from Mizuki when the traitor ticked him into stealing a forbidden scroll from the Third. Iruka apparently found the boy just after he had learned a forbidden art from the scroll and soon after Mizuki showed up spilled the beans then tried to kill them both. The result however was that Naruto used his new technique the _Taij__ū__ Kage Bunshin no Jutsu _on the him and broke danm near every bone in the traitors body."

"I thought that Jutsu sounded familiar" muttered Raion darkly.

Jariya shrugged "Well time went on and he became Kakashis' student" Raion nodded already knowing this.

"They went on missions and matured. Not much longer then a month after the cell came under his tutelage the chûnin exams came around, and Kakashi entered his team and in the second part of the exam Orochimaru got a hold of Narutos teammate Uchiha Sasuke and left his mark on him." Raion gasped at this but Jariya pushed on "Later after the third had been murdered I was sent to find Tsunade to take the place of the fifth Hokage I brought Naruto along and we ran in to two members of an organization called the Akatsuki. They were collecting the Bijju and Naruto apparently was the next target. One of the two members that we confronted was none other then Uchiha Itachi, who had disappeared after he had destroyed his entire clan save Sasuke nearly five years prior. Aparently Sasuke heard that His Nii-san was in the area we were in and went after us. The brothers went head to head and Sasuke got a taste of his older brother power". Jariya sighed as Raion sank in to the couch before continuing

"Time moved on and Naruto was able to persuade Tsunade to take the position of Hokage and not much longer after that Sasuke defected from Konaha searching out Orochimaru. Tsunade did the only thing she could do and sent the only available nin she could spare after him, which happened to be four genin and one new chûnin. The mission failed and Sasuke nearly killed Naruto. When he retuned and healed I took him under my wing for a little over two years he became stronger and matured but the biggest change was with the fox. You see Naruto managed to gain the power of the Kyuubis' tails. I trained him as much as I could and he was able to stay in control of his mind for up to three tails when the fourth tail came how ever he became just short a miniature Kyuubi blood lust and all. I found out that the seal was disintegrating, slowly taking Naruto with it and there was nothing we could do about it. Not long after returning Naruto went on a mission to save the Kazekage of the sand a jinjuriki much like himself who held Shukaku the two tailed raccoon. They retuned with the information about and Akutsuki spy and followed the info to meet with said spy."

" The meeting ended badly and news of Sasuke all but disappeared h later it was heard that Sasuke had killed Orochimaru and defected from the sound."

(**AN:this is where things get edited for the stories benefit)**

"Naruto and a group of chûnin followed the roomers and confronted Sasuke once again The result was nearly catastrophic as Uchiha Itachi met them all at the same time Sasuke took on his brother alone and defeated him, almost dieing himself in the process the thing that saved him was Naruto who took a fatal blow that Itachi had meant for his younger brother. After that Sasuke agreed to come home and both came home and were put in the hospital."

Raion let out a breath she hadn't known that she had been holding. "I under stand that I need to know all this…but what does this all have to do with Naruto's current condition with the fox?" she asked curiously. Jariya chuckled slightly.

"You know Naruto is an interesting boy…he has the most curious affect on people…you really start to believe in him after you have gotten to know him. He makes you want him to reach his goal. I guess it was no different with Sasuke, because after every thing that he had done he wanted to renew the bond he had tried to break with Naruto who he saw as more of a brother then Itachi ever had been. When he found out about the fox and what the seal was doing to the blonde he did every thing to help Naruto and brought A group of ANBU to Orochimarus fallen Lair. There we were able to find several scrolls of seals and we were able to fix Narutos seal obviously it won't stay fixed forever and will eventually start to deteriorate again but by that time we might find a more permanent solution to the problem.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once Raion had left the room Naruto had immediately dumped the substance his aunt called food into the garbage. "I'm never letting her cook again" he muttered glaring at the trash can as he pulled a cup of ramen out from one of the cupboards. It only took about three minutes to prepare the meal and even less time to eat it so he made himself another then decided that now was a good time to try do his meditation , something he had practically been ordered to do by Kakashi **(AN:Naruto isn't one for sitting still is he? LoL**). He had a feeling that what ever his teacher had come to talk to his aunt about would take a while, and knew that eased roping was no good because his dear sensei had learned the hard way to put up sound barriers when he didn't want Naruto to hear something. Sure enough it was a good half hour before Raion came back out again.

"You guys finally done? …took forever I swear!"he said opening one eye when her heard the front door close. Raion nodded

"Yah we're done Naruto" she said with a smile. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go take a hot shower now." she said as she walked over to the bathroom." she had things she wanted to think about. Naruto gave her a weird look but then shrugged

'_Are all women this strange?' _He wondered idly as he went into the living room to finish his meditating.

Naruto had finished meditating and was heading to his room when he suddenly heard a scream. He ran to the bathroom and opened the door to find aunt in a towel, a broken plunger in hand, hovering over Jiraiya who was cowering in a corner.

"Is this how you treat your brother's old sensei." whined Jiraiya as he placed his hand up in attempt to block what was left of the plunger.

"No!…This is how I treat Perverts." yelled Raion dropping the now useless weapon and forming a few hand signs. Jiraiya recognized them instantly and ran out of the bathroom Raion hot on his tail blowing small fire balls at his back. "Come here you pervert!" she screamed as she snatched a few kunai from the coffee table. Jariya paid he no heed and made for the door and out into the street Raion made to follow but stumbled in the hall way causing her towel to fall. Unfortunately poor Iruka, ho had just come to invite them for a bowl of ramen walked into view of the open door at that exact moment and **(AN: surprise surprise)** fell back with a bloody nose. Jiraiya turned back as Iruka passed him and received his own bloody nose. Raion was about to go for the kill when she realized she was naked and immediately recovered herself. Naruto stared at her in shock unlike he hadn't let his eye wander lower then his aunts face but was slightly nervous at his aunts' apparent temper.

"Did you see anything?" she asked Naruto threateningly he immediately shook his head, and Raion ruffled his hair. "Good boy." She said as she walked back into the bathroom muttering about different ways of torturing the sanin.

'_She's might very well be as scary as Tsunade.' _Thought Naruto as he shuddered in fear. _Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn_…or something like that.

The door to the apartment creaked open (not that it had been properly closed in the first place) . Raion, who was now dressed and ready, drew some kunai expecting it to be the old pervert, but to her surprise Iruka walked in, the front of his shirt covered in blood and nursing cuts and bruises. Both Raion and Naruto ran over to him.

"Are you all right Iruka-sensei?" Asked Naruto worriedly as he helped his old teacher to the couch, while Raion ran, tripping on her own feet to get a wet rag, and the first aid kit. Iruka suddenly shivered as he realized Raion had removed his shirt.

"Where did you get hurt? Who did this to you?" she inquired worriedly.

"Uh…" Iruka blushed "The door it hit me in the face when I was about to knock." he lied as a small trail of blood leaked from his nose.

"Jiraiya! You idiot!" she growled as she yelled as she disappeared in to a cloud of smoke. Iruka took the wet rag and placed it under his nose.

"You saw aunt Raion when her towel fell of didn't you?" accused Naruto snickering.

Iruka tried to deny it "No!"he argued.

"Liar You like Raion-obasan!" Naruto yelled as he got up and preformed his _Orioke no Jutsu, _careful to make his features look like his aunt's. And once again Iruka collapsed from a bloody nose. Naruto undid the transformation when he heard foot steps coming into the room.

"Damn he got away. I swear I'll kick his ass so hard he going to wish it was Tsunade who was mad at him." muttered Raion as she came into the room. she gave Naruto a puzzled look when she saw Iruka unconscious on the couch.

"Uh….Uh…" stuttered Naruto searching for a lie he knew that she would kill him if she found out that he had transformed into her nude look alike. "Ero-sennin came in here again and he showed Iruka sensei some pictures from his latest Icha Icha book. he said quickly.

"What's Icha Icha?" she asked frowning.

"Oh, it's a porn book." said Naruto scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Naruto you had better ask Tsunade if she could train you, because when I find _Ero-sennin, _I'm going to kill him in the worst possible way." said Raion in a rather chilling voice as she walked over to Iruka and placed some smelling salt under his nose. Iruka quickly woke up nearly immediately and blushed when he saw Raion. "Lets get you some clean cloths shall we Ruka-chan?" she said kindly as she went to Narutos' guest bedroom, or rather her old bedroom. After Rummaging around through a few boxes she found a plain green long sleeve shirt and some black pants. "they were brothers' but I don't think he would mind" she said with a bright smile.

After Iruka was dressed in the clean outfit he remembered why he had originally come.

"I came to make good on my offer he said smiling Naruto an come to of course he added" Raion nodded immediately

"Of couse we'd like to go right Naruyo?" she asked smiling at her nephew. Not being one to miss out on free Ramen Naruto agreed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So…" said Iruka as they were on their way. "I wanted to as if" but he was cut off by a loud yelp as Raion disappeared in a green flash only to reappear about fifteen feet away in the arms of none other than Might Gai's, standing in all his spandex glory.

**(AN: not every one is after Raion but you have to remember Gai' obsession with competing with Kakashi lol)**

"Let me go!" snapped Raion struggling in the mans hold. Iruka and Naruto winced as they imagined how much pain it must be to be pulled into a bear hug from the green beast of Konoha. Raion finally escaped only to be cornered by Gai who was trying to kiss her. She screamed as she smashed her fist into Gai's face, forcing the green clad nin to move a little bit back. "My beautiful kitten you have returned to me oh I knew you would because of your great youth." **(AN: get it? Kitten? Raion means lion so…you touchoh never mind it was a lame joke any how)**

"I'm not "yours"" yelled Raion glaring at the taijutsu specialist. Gai how ever paid her comment no heed and continued to ramble on about how beautiful strong and youthful

she was. Raion grimaced, it would have been sweet if he had known when to shut up.

Seeing her only option, she ran over and kissed Iruka shocking every one in the area into total silence including herself. When she let go of Iruka she stepped away from him and blinked in alarm. Gai just glared at Iruka.

"How dare you kiss Konahas spectacular little kitten, I, Might Guy will defeat you and win back my wonderful little kitten of love back from you!" Gai practically screamed as he pointed at Iruka who just stared at him still in shock. Raion stood in front of Iruka her eye twitching.

"Leave him alone I only kissed him so you would shut up, I know you like me Gai but this is ridiculous you know I'm dating Kakashi!

"None the less I shall win you from this man!" said Gai loudly. Raion sighed.

" Fine but I'll be your opponent. If you can caught me and bring me to your apartment before I reach Ichiraku then I'll accepted you as my boyfriend. I'll even marry you." Said Raion as she crossed her arms, Guy let out tears of joy.

"Very well, I accept your offer." said Guy as he began to imagine . little Gai's and Raion running around. Raion shivered as she imagined the she thing.

"You Can't give your self out like a prize." yelled Naruto and Iruka in unison her response was a confident smile.

"I'll give you a ten second head…"started Gai but was interrupted as Raion shoved past him and flew down the street. Gai counted to ten before giving Iruka his infamous smile and taking off after her. Naruto and Iruka followed worriedly only to hear a squeal a few seconds later and found Raion in Gai's arms. Iruka flinched and Narutos eye twitched as she gave them a mischievous smile.

"Oh, Gai to tell you the truth I really wanted you to catch me." said Raion in what could be considered a very suggestive voice. Gai shiver at the look in the womans eye and Iruka swallowed hard.

"Forget the apartment I want to give the ultimate present I can give you." Said Raion this time her voices was even more seductive. Raion could see blood was starting to drip down his nose and went in for the kill "Take me now big boy." She said fluttering her eyelashes once then winking at this Gai fell to his knees and placed both his hands to stop the blood flow.Taking the opening Raion jumped out his arms and ran for all it was worth . Finding a good place to hide she bit her thumb, made a few hand signs, and placed her palm on the ground. "_summoning-no jutsu" _she whispered,a blood red frog appeared.

"How may I be of serves to you lady Raion?" asked the frog as it bowed a bit." Raion pointed to a Gai who currently trying to stop the nose bleed and the frog sighed.

"You must really stop with this, that last guy tired doing it with me." muttered the frog.

"Come I had to get money some how I was desperate." whined Raion.

"Very well." sighed the frog as Raion performed a few hand signs transforming it into a duplicate of herself. The Frog in disguise rolled its eyes as it ran to Gai. Gai picked up the Imitation and ran twords his apartment with his supposed prize. Once the Spandex clad man was out of sight Raion jumped out of hiding spot.

"Who was that then?" asked Naruto in confusion.

"An old friend." answered Raion vaguely as they reached Ichiraku. She sat down and ordered ramen like nothing was happening. Naruto and Iruka stared at her in confusion before sitting down on either side of her.

"Why did you do that?" asked Naruto.

Simple. I hade to get away. Besides. I was hoping it would give Gai the message that I'm not interested." said Raion simply.

"You could have just told him." argued Naruto as he remembered his now dead but similar crush on Sakura.

"He's got point." said Iruka as he ordered his ramen. Before Raion could respond, Gai returned.

"I've lost the bet today, but I will challenge you for your hand in marriage again at another time." said Guy as he placed a large red rose in Raions hand she just stared at him for a few seconds and Iruka let out a growl. If it wasn't for something in his soul he would have gotten up shoved the rose in Gai,'s mouth and poured ramen over the green beast's head.

"I will see you later my blossom of love." Said Gai as he blew her kiss, which missed, and that Gai left with hi "dynamic exit" **(AN: which was not as good as dynamic entry)**

"What was that!?" Iruka practically yelled in anger

"Wasn't it obvious? Gai is giving up for today" said Raion shrugging as she started to eat her Ramen.

"For-For TODAY!!!???" spluttered Iruka. Raion only nodded her mouth full. "Why don't you just tell him!"

"In case you didn't notice I DID tell him" he just didn't listen.

"The pair continued to bicker as Naruto attempted to ignore them and ate his fill of ramen.

When he was done he looked to the ramen bar owner for help only to find him cooking more ramen.

"Naruto noticed that, old man Ichiraku was not following his usual recipes instead using a slightly different one out of an old book. The blonde youth watched as the man placed some unique herbs into the soup.

"What are you doing?" Asked Naruto the old man looked up at him.

"A ramen recipe that, I created when I was younger." he answeed in a slightly cheerful voice.

"What it's called"? .

"I haven't come up with a name for it yet".I created it just before Ayame was born.

" Like that special ramen you made me ?" inquired Naruto

" Kind of but this one is supposed to sew a broken or tattered heart." said the owner as he poured the broth into two bowls and then added the ramen noodles.

"You know… I'm sick of this." yelled Raiona vien throbbing.

"You were giving your self off like a prize a prize or something. You are not a prize!" yelled Iruka as he glared at her.

Raion glared at him as her eyes watered slightly "You know what I've lost my appetite." she snapped as she stood up

"Raion wait!" yelled Iruka but she took off running before Iruka could amend his statement the brown haired man chased after her.

"so much fo free ramen" Naruto sighed. The ramen owner also sighed having wanted to try his soup on the pair. Luckily, two customers walked up at that moment.

"What's the special?" asked one of the customers, a man.

"Uh… this special soup." Said Ichiracku with a smile as he handed the bowl to the man.

'Um...I'll have what ever he's having said the second customer, a woman. The ramen owner served her, .

Naruto and Ichiraku watched as the two ate the unique ramen after a few seconds both the man and the woman suddenly began making out despite the fact that they didn't even know each others names.

"Still too strong." said Ichiraku biting his lip. Ayame, who had just come up from the back saw the pair and glared at her father.

"Not again!" she whined smacking her for head in frustration.

"Maybe you should call it make out ramen" snickered Naruto as he set money enough for his and Irukas ramen on the table. The last thing he saw of the kissing couple was them tugging at each others cloths. He snickered when he heard Ichirakus' voice when he reached the corner of the block.

"Hey! Don't do that here, this is private property!"

--------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi walked down the street reading make out tactics volume two. He looked up to see. Gai coming up to him Lee next to him. He sighed he didn't want to have the ridicules challenges anymore he had better things to do with his time.

"Hello Kakashi my eternal rival. Said Gai as he flashed Kakashi a smile.

"So what is it today?" he asked, as he didn't even bother to look up from his book.

Well today, I cannot challenge you. Said Gai. Kakashi looked up to see if something was wrong with him. He almost dared not to ask.

Why? He asked.

"Gai sensei challenged the beautiful maiden Raion for her hand in marriage and we have to make preparations." said Lee as he gave Kakashi _the_ smile.

Kakashi's visible eye twitched "Relax my rival she's not mine _yet_." said Gai smiling as he continued to walk Lee close behind.

Kakashi watched Gai walk a away in bewilderment before continuing on his way, he had nothing to worry about after all he highly doubted Raion would EVER agree to marry Gai. He walked for a bit until he looked up and saw Raion storming down the street.

"Speak of the devil he muttered as he walked to her ,she stopped in front of Kakashi and suddenly cried into his shoulder. Socked Kakashi let his book fall to the ground.

"What's wrong?" He asked once she had calmed down."

"I'm such an idoit" said Raion as she wiped away a stray tear.

"You are not an idiot Raion , you maybe stubborn and a little klutzy but never an idiot." said Kakashi

"When did you learn to be the comforting type?" asked Raion giving him a sad smile.

Once I had to take care of a team again." said Kakashi as he smiled back at her, though it couldn't be seen through his mask

"So why do you think your an Idiot?" asked Kakashi

"Because here I am crying after fighting with Iruka, because I'm breaking my promise to myself and because I am breaking up with the one guy who I knew I could trust with the truth." said Raion sadly, Kakashi stared at her for a bit.

"Are you aright?" she asked.

"…Yeah…. I'm just felling a bit lightheaded I'd better go take a nap." said Kakashi as he got up.

"Kakashi?! Kakashi!" Yelled Raion as Kakashi disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Raion sighed, this was harder than she thought. She had never dated someone for this long before even minus the 12 years she went missing, buthe knew she had to. She couldn't live two lives and she had chosen her true feelings in favor for her mask. She loved Kakashi, but not in the way a lover did over the time she was gone she had come to realize thatshe had used him to replace her deceased older brother and she knew that it wasn't fair to him so she let him go. Besides there was someone whom she had truly loved for the longest time still waiting for her. Someone that had stolen her heart even as a young child. When she entered the village again for the first time in 12 years she swore she make that person realize the truth. She swore to tell that person how she really felt about him.

Naruto sighed as looked up at the mountain that bared the Hokage's faces. He looked at the fourth. To think, that he, the "daemon boy" Naruto was of the lineage of the honored fourth. He was lost in thought as pale-skinned teen wearing a black midriff shirt came up behind him. He waved a hand in front of Naruto's to get his attention.

"Yah Sai?" He asked a bit annoyed.

"Did you hear about a chick that came back to Konoha yesterday bonde hair blue eyes…and apparently she's ANBU." added Sai as an after thought, a smile on his face.

"Oh, you mean Raion-obasan?. asked Naruto indifferently.

"Yeah, that was her name, Raion,…Wait obasan?" he asked "Never mind" he said when Naruto opened his mouth to answer " I was told to give this to her." said Sai as he pulled out his sketchbook and opened it pulled out a tan envelope.

"I'll give it to her you probably wouldn't want to deal with her right now any wasys." Said Naruto

"Why?" asked Sai attempting to sound genuinely curious. (**AN: remember Sai is still learning how to acknowledge his emotions)**

"Well she's really pissed." Said Naruto shrugging.

"Pissed? Did she go to the bathroom?" asked Sai unused to teenage slang.

"No, …she's really mad." Explained Naruto as best he could. Sai looked at him still not

getting it.

"Uh…remember Sakura when she got relly mad?" Asked Naruto. Sai nodded his head.

"So she' smiling wanting to hurt me?" asked Sai.

"No…Well yes,…I don't know!" said Naruto as he scratched his head. He really needed to teach Sai about emotions.

"Naruto you're confusing me." Said Sai as he looked at Naruto.

"Well I don't know how to explain it to you!" yelled Naruto.

"Are you mad?" Asked Sai . Naruto wanted to punch Sai but restrained himself.

"Yes." he said his eye twitching.

"I think I am finally getting a hang of emotions." said Sai smiling fakely.

"You don't "get a hang" of emotions." said Naruto in fustration.

"Well…maybe I don't want them then." Said Sai as he placed the envelopes in his sketchbook and walked off leaving Naruto confused an upset.

"Maybe I should follow Sai's lead and get rid of my emotions." muttered Naruto." It sure would make life simpler."

"Get the fuck off me!" Yelled a female voice.

**Kagome365:So I hope you liked this chapter yeah I know **_**make out ramen was really random but **_**don't look at me min-Chan has the perverted mind ( turns to min-Chan)  
**

**Mind Rape-101:holding a apple **

**  
Kagome365: what are you doing?  
**

**Mind Rape-101:hellooo! an apple a day keep's the dentist away.  
Kagome365: sweat drop that is only supposed to work for doctors but that propaganda is not trueanyways! It's to increase vitamin intake **

**Mind Rape-101: Oh…. ( throws apple grabs orange)  
**

**Kagome365: ... okay well any ways just so you all know this is a Raionx Iruka fanfic and all details will soon become clear! smiles**

**Mind Rape-101:Also you will soon find that Raion is not the Mary sue she seems to be there is much more to her then meets the eye. **

**Kagome365: Will anyways Review before Min-chan kills a dentist lol.**


	6. concering misunderstandings

Okay

**Kagome365:**Hello we are back (bows) I am soooooooo sory it took so long to get this chapter up I have no excuse but my lazyness.

**MindRape101:**you can say that again

**Kagome365**:(glares) you're the one who took for ever to type it up.

**MindRape101:**Who lost the story THREE TIMES?

**Kagome365: (**goes to a corner and cries)

**MindRape101:** Ignore her… any ways it took some time but we FINALLY got the next chappy up and thanks to summer and loss of a real life due to it we should have the next one up soon

**Kagome365: **Most definitely! An I do hope you like this chappy it is Full of NaruHina fluff bordering on over load but not cheesy in the least…(sweat drop) at least I don't think it is…

**MindRape101**: (rolls eyes) anyways we would like to hear a little of what u would like in the next chapter! Also the story will be going back on track soon with the pot because there IS a plot we just have to outline it a bit more.

**Kagome365: **that's what she said...

**Mindrape101**:SHut it you!..Shikamaru if you would

**Shikamaru**: How troublesome yah they don't own nothin so yah ...laterz

Chishio

Book one: forgotten blood

Chapter 7

Naruto turned the corner to find Kiba (and Akamaru), Shino, and Hinata standing there. Well it was really more of Shino and Hinata standing since Kiba was on the ground scrambling to gather flowers scattered here and there, "I'm really sorry Hinata-Chan". Kiba whined as he scooped the plants into a nearby bag.

"What's going on here?" asked Naruto taking in Hinata's reddened face and Kiba's haste. Naruto blinked was it just him or was Hinata glaring at Kiba?

"N-Naruto" stuttered Hinata as she looked at the blond (yes I know it's cliché but hey it works). "I, I..."

"I totally knocked Hinata-chan over I mean I didn't even see her until" Kiba scrambled for an excuse. Hinata turned towards Kiba once more.

"geeze Kiba what did poor Hinata-chan do to you?" Naruto teased, as he shook his head in disappointment.

"Baka like you are any better. At least at least I'm not a baka dobe like you!

"Shut up Kiba!" snapped Hinata. Both boys (**a/n except Shino, since when has he shone emotion?)** turned to Hinata in complete disbelief at what the very timid girl had just said. "I will not hear you speaking to Naruto-kun that way." she said starting out loudly and slowly dissipating into her usual tone. Kiba flinched and Akamaru whined and hid behind his master. The young Hyuga opened her mouth to continue, but suddenly turned in the opposite direction and ran off leaving her bag behind.

"Hinata, wait!" Naruto called after her, he hadn't a clue as to what had just happened. "I better check on her" he called to the girl's teammates as he headed after her.

"What was that?" asked Kiba still in shock. Shino looked at him and shrugged.

"Probably her time of month" he responded speaking for the first time since Naruto had come.

'_I think I rather prefer Kureani sensei and __**her**__ mood swings.'_ thought Kiba with a shiver.

Hinata could feel something warm and wet drip down her lip as she ran. She contemplated on her loss of control in front of Naruto and her own team.

Almost everyone has an inner self, full of theirs hopes, dreams, hate, and thoughts they couldn't bare to express in the outside world. Hinata had learned while growing up to bottle up her anger, fear, and stress into her inner self and to never let the unsightly emotions show them selves...it was "unbecoming of a Hyuga" the elders had said. But she couldn't bottle them up permanently and may Kami-sama be with whoever was around when they reared their ugly heads. Hinata _usually_ took out her frustrations on a pillow in her room or while she was training. Generally she would keep a diary (courtesy of Kureni -sensei) of her emotions and did her best to hide them. These were her only escape with out the elders breathing down her neck, but now both her team and her crush had gotten a good glimpse at the emotions she tried so hard to hide. Her mind went back to the reason for the whole fiasco in the first place.

flash back

Hinata had been out in the meadow and was on her way home She was in a hurry to get the flowers in her bag pressed before they wilted. Her goal or 'mission' was to make a book containing imprints of flower, and herbs, explaining how to care for them and what each one was good for.

Naruto's 17th birthday was coming up soon and she had heard from Sakura that Naruto had a love for plants. Sakura had mentioned that since Naruto went from house to house when he was really little that flowers and plants gave him hope, it was something he could look at no matter where he was put.

Hinata thought her gift would be just the thing for him and would be useful to him as a ninja as well. She had gathered the herbs and flowers all day, going all over Konaha to get what was needed. Once she had finished she had gone to the Yamanaka flower shop. Ino had asked no questions since Hinata was a regular customer often buying flowers to press in her diary. Finally happy with her findings she had headed for home passing by few tea houses along the way.

"Hey did yah hear? Namikaze Raion is back!" said an excited voice. Hinata's stopped she knew she shouldn't eavesdrop but she knew very little about Naruto's aunt. She placed her bag down to hear the conversation.

"You mean that whore" Asked a feminine voice with a spiteful tone.

"Hmmm, you never did like that Namikaze girl did you?"

"That's putting it lightly, the little bitch always seemed to get whatever she wanted just because she was the Hokage's sister, She's also the reason I never got a hold of Kakashi." At this point Hinata was sure she heard a fork being stabbed into the table.

"There she goes again…" mumbled the first voice.

"Well think about it this way, she defied the _**Councils **_orders and protected that….that motherless bastard…"

"You mean the kid that the nine tailed fox is sealed into…uh Naruto I think,"

"Who cares what his name is! But keep it down Meushi, the fifth will have your head if she hears you said that not to mention in public!"

Hinata tore herself fretfully away from the conversation and realized that tears were making their way don her cheeks she quickly dried her eyes and tore off towards the Hyuga estate. She paid little attention to her surroundings despite all training so she didn't notice her two team mates running in her direction until Kiba was practically sitting on her. "Get the fuck off me!" she yelled angrily.

end flash back

Naruto followed Hinata at a safe distance not wanting to scare her off. In all the years Naruto had known her, Hinata had always seemed like a skittish creature never one to speak unless spoken too, or when it was absolutely necessary. So her hidden temper came as quite a surprise to him. As said girl continued to run Naruto noticed she was heading towards the hospital. At first Naruto merely thought she was there to visit someone, but as he continued to follow, she made her way to the patient's garden instead. He lost sight of her as he entered the little garden but found her sitting by a small koi pond.

"If you want a fish they have a lot of them at the market." he said "_coolly_" (AN: or so he thinks lol) as he jumped from his spot up in a nearby tree. Hinata started as she turned.

_**SPLASH**_

"Na-Naruto-kun!" Hinata stuttered. Naruto rubbed the back of his head embarrassedly he had attempted to catch Hinata before she could fall into the little pond only to pull both her in after himself.

"Sorry Hinata…" said Naruto, attempting to apologize, suddenly he went rigid and he slowly put his hand into the back of his jacket and pulled out a koi fish. Naruto could only blink as Hinata bust into laughter.

"Naruto quickly stood up as her laugher died down and helped Hinata up throwing the fish back into the pond. He watched it swim away before turning back to the girl, and found her wringing out her long bluish black hair into the puddle beneath her. It was then that the reason he had followed her came back into mind.

"Uh Hinata are you aright?" he asked nervously, "I mean from what happened earlier," he added. Hinata bit her lip. She had worked hard to eliminate what her family called "the finger twitch". Instead she had developed new trait… lip biting. Well it could have been worse; she could have had nail biting. _**(a/n no offence to anyone out there. If it makes you feel better I bite my lips while kagome365gunned down)**_ Naruto looked at the shy girl carefully sued to her avoiding his eyes and her curios habit.

"I-I'm f-fine N-Naruto-kun" lied Hinata. She now thanked Kami for her stuttering around the boy she was a horrid liar but her usual stuttering covered that up" _**(An: this means for those who are confused that she stutters when she lies and when she's nervous )**_

Naruto gave her a pointed look "you don't have to lie Hinata-chan…"Hinata flinched.

"Listen," Naruto said as he adjusted his headband, "While I was out training with Ero-senin I learned a lot one of the things I was able to pick up was how to read people I haven't been wrong yet so…what's wrong?"

"N-Naruto there's nothing" she started but he cut her off.

"Don't you trust me Hinata?" he asked sadly his voice growing quiet.

"Of course I do Naruto-kun I've always trusted you!" she hurriedly reassured him. "The truth is that I haven't had a very good day and I heard some…things about…someone that upset me…" she trailed off.

"Well that's a relief, I mean not about the rumor but I was terrified you were mad at me some how..." Hinata blinked how could he ever believe she was angry with him? Suddenly she sneezed. "Oh gees Hina-chan gomen nasai! I made you stand out here soaking wet! Come with me lets go get you dried off." Hinata stared at him did he just call her _Hina-chan?_ Then to her further surprise Naruto scooped her up into his arms and headed off towards his apartment.

"Naruto kun!", squeaked Hinata as her feet left the ground.

She remembered being in his apartment when he came back from his two year training. Hinata (after seeing Naruto) went to his house to apologize for the miss-communication.

_mini flashback_

She had found the door unlocked and worriedly entered thinking that some one had broken in. She had heard some noise near the bathroom and used byakugan to check who it was…then fainted (Can you guess what she saw lol) Luckily for her the sound of the shower starting drowned out the thud. As Hinata regained consciences she heard the door opening and quickly hid in the closet until Naruto had fallen asleep.

_end mini flashback _

Naruto set Hinata down when they reached the door of his apartment and knocked, mumbling something about forgetting his keys. The door was opened by Raion, she stood there staring for a moment before cursing "God-damn it how did you manage to get a girl before I got a guy?" she said angrily before glaring at the sky "Damn you Nii-san this is all your fault!"

"Uh Raion-obasan…..."Naruto tried to cut in.

"If you think for a minute" Raion said suddenly, glaring at Naruto "that I'll let you come in here and have sex, then are _**deeply**_ mistaken mister! I will NOT be held responsible for a teen pregnancy. Naruto's face reddened and Hinata promptly passed out. Raion blinked when she realized that Hinata was no longer conscience then turned solely on Naruto "Don't you dare take advantage of her baka!" she growled. The embarrassment was too much for Naruto and he to fainted.

"………………………………………."

Naruto woke up with a start and for a moment didn't recognize where he was. He sat up and it all came back to him at that same moment he became aware that he was in dry clothing...with clean dry boxers underneath.

'How'd I get dressed?' he wondered.

"………………uhg Raion-OBASAN!!" he yelled as he jumped up and off the bed he had been laying on.

"Oh relax gaki." sighed Raion as she stepped into the room. "It's not like it's the first time I've seen you undressed. When you were little I used to take you to the hot springs with me all the time, not to mention the baths I've given you."

"Yah when I was little!" yelled Naruto in exasperation. "Hey where's Hina-chan?" he added after a second.

"_Hina-chan_?" Raion rose an eye brow and Naruto blushed under her scrutiny.

Raion laughed "she's fine" she stared to say but Naruto paid her no mind and rushed into the hallway and straight into Hinata"

"Na-Naruto," stuttered the poor girl as she began to blush.

"Ah gomen Hina-chan" the boy apologized scrambling off of her and helping her stand. Naruto noticed as he was helping her up that Hinata was no longer wearing her usual clothing, but was instead wearing a pair of dark blue short shorts and an orange pull over hoodie jacket. It took him a moment to realize that the jacket and shorts were his. He looked over to his aunt.

"Gomen Naruto, I couldn't find a bigger shirt for her that was very warm. I think she's catching a cold." said Raion, as she came out of the bedroom. Naruto looked away embarrassedly and spotted boxers on a chair drying.

"Uh I had better walk you home," he said hurriedly he was sure that if Hinata was around his dear Aunt any longer he would die from embarrassment. He pulled her towards the door. "Maybe you should make up with Iruka-sensei that way you don't have to spend your free time finding ways to embarrass me Raion-obasan" he called before he closed the door three thumps were heard on the other side and the tip of a kunai made its way through near the door nob.

"Naruto-kun...i-is Raion-san angered with Iruka-sesei?" Hinata asked timidly.

Naruto gave her a smile, glad that her stuttering was starting to diminish. "ah" he nodded "You know how it goes, they had a lovers spat or something" he shrugged. Hinata stared confusedly. Suddenly Naruto stopped "oh no!" he exclaimed "Hina-chan we forgot your cloths!"

"Ano…its ok Naruto-kun...you could just give them to me tomorrow" Hinata said biting her lip.

Nauto opened his mouth to thank her but froze when he felt a kunai pressed firmly against his neck.

"Would you mind, Naruto-kun, explaining to me why Hinata-hime is wearing your cloths? asked a angered voice.

"Neji-ni-san" yelled Hinata in shock _**(An: sure is a day for surprises isn't it?)**_

"H-hey Neji." Naruto gulped he had forgotten how protective Hinata's family seemed to be of her! _**(An: anyone one remember the spoon?)**_ "I-I can explain really it's not what you think!" Naruto scrambled to clear his name.

"Isn't that a BIT extreme Neji-nii-san?", said a reasonable voice. They all turned there heads, (Naruto carefully as not to decapitate himself) and found Hinabi standing under the arch way of the entrance gates. She wore a violet jacket with the Hyuga crest stitched on the back proudly proclaiming her heritage. "I mean you don't even know what's happened and besides wouldn't _**that**_ be beneficial to you."**(AN: please don't say I have to explain what **_**That**_** is lol)**

Neji froze with a thoughtful look on his face.

'_Naruto __Hinata "together " __Naruto as the next head of clan'_, he thought strategically. **(AN: sorry but I can soo see Neji's strategy thinking like this)**_'Naruto as clan head __promise to change clan __promise completely plausible'_ He concluded he started to pull away from Naruto when another thought crossed his mind, 'But Hiashi-sama will totally _**KILL**_ me if Hinata is being pursued romantically without his permission. Neji argued the two points for a few more moments before deciding to let Naruto slide…for now. He pulled the kunai away and replaced it in it's proper pouch'

"Ver well Naruto-kun you may go for now' a creepy smile made its way onto his face causing a shiver to run down every ones spine. "How ever I expect you to be very respectfull to Hinata-hime am I clear Naruto-kun?

"Naruto nodded in immediate submition "Hai hai Neji! Of course!"

"Hinabi sighed Neji could be so stubborn sometimes.

"Oh and Naruto " Nei added as almost an afterthought, "Before I forget Sakura-chan asked me to give this to you." He said as he handed a folded piece of paper to Naruto who took it and carefully opened it. It read:

_Naruto,_

_We're having a training session with Kakashi-sensei it's a really long time so get your __butt__ there quickly _

_Love,_

_Sakura_

Naruto shrugged as he placed the note in his jacket and looked at Hinata. "I better go Sakura-chan won't like it if I'm late!"

"Hinata's confidence immediately deflated once sakura was mentioned

"H-hai" she replied her stuttering returning "S-s you t-t-tomorrow Na-naruto-kun" She replied dejectedly" He gave her a curious look before dashing off"

Sakura shiged as she looked at her watch for the fifth time. She glanced up to see Naruto asleep on the grass near the post.

"Wake up baka! If you catch a freaken cold I'm not going to treat you!."she yelled smaked Naruto over the head_**.(No we are not trying to bash sakura as she is one of our favorites Naruto's just being stupid and she's like an over protective older sister)**_

"I'm up I'm up what I miss?!", yelled Naruto as he jolted awake and into a fighting stance. Sasuke smirked over the book he was reading.

"Nothing much dickless" muttered Sai as he stretched from where _he_ had been napping against a near by tree.

"What you reading Sasuke-teme?" asked Naruto as he tried grabbing hold of the book (and ignoring Sai_**.(God severe ADD I swear and I should know I HAVE ADD-Kagome365)**_

"Slow as always dobe" snickered Sasuke as he showed Naruto the cover.

"How to deal with blonde idiots…"Sai read out loud over Naruto's shoulder.

"……..HEY!!."Naruto screamed as he realized what Sasuke was implying.

"What? Finally admitting what a dobe you are aho?

"Jakamashi! Don't call me that teme", Naruto yelled as he launched himself at the boy, but before he could hit him Sakura yanked him back and threw him ten feet in the opposite direction.

"I just broke you up and now you're at it again? Can't you two go ten minutes without fighting?" She then looked at each of them in turn "Naruto quit randomly attacking Sasuke,… and Sasuke QUIT antagonizing Naruto!" she ordered. "If you two can't stop I will _**castrate**_ you both!!" she growled harshly then promptly sat down to wait for there sensei.

"Then you really will be dickless" snickered Sai. Sakura glared at him causing him to shut up.

Surprisingly (well maybe not so much with _that_ threat hanging over their heads) all three boys stayed subdued.

Luckily they didn't have to wait much longer because twenty minutes later Kakashi and Yamato came ambling slowly up the path**.(AN:it's not long in kakashi time at least lol)**

"Kakashi sensei you're late!" yelled Sakura as she gave the man a glare that sent shivers down his and Yamato's spines.

"Uh yah well about that you see Yamato-san and I got los…"

"Please spare us your lame excused" grumbled Sasuke as he rolled his eyes.

"Kakashi sighed and looked forlornly at the ground.

Yamato coughed and changed the subject "Now then,…It's been a while since we have seen you all spar together as you have all been training alternatively under different sensei's so today we are going to put you in pairs then switch off halfway through. Kakashi nodded distractedly in agreement

"Ah so Sai you go against…. Sasuke and Naruto…"He realed off and waved his hand as iff it would finish his sentence for him.

Yamato gave his idol an exasperated sigh.

"With Sakura, now ready? Fight!" he finished. " _**(AN: I'm really sorry but neither Min-chan nor I have the patience to type out everything that happened in the spare as it has little to do with the plot if some one would like to type up what happened though and send it to us we would be glad to add it in and of course give credit where credit is due! XD)**_

Three hours later all four teens lay on the ground utterly exhausted. "So Kakashi-sensei have we improved any?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"What?" asked Kakashi as he looked up and crumpled up a wrapper in his hand. They looked at Yamato who was staring at Kakashi his jaw seemingly touching the ground. They followed his gaze to the ground only to see multiple wrappers discarded all over the place.

"Uh Kakashi-sensei?" asked Sakura and Naruto worriedly.

"She dumped me! I've never been dumped!" blubbered Kakashi as he grabbed on to Yamato's sleeve and blew his nose into it_**.(AN: remember Kakashi is not in love with Raion it's just that he has always been the lady's man he never had a problem with a girl breaking up with him. It comes as a shock to him!)**_

'shit I had to wear my favorite shirt' thought Yamato .

**Kagome365: **And that's a rap for now!

**Mindripe101: **Finally! Geez!

**Kagome365**:Oh shut up grumpy.

**Minrape101**:…did you just call me grumpy (starts twitching)

**Kagome365**: OH shit oh shit not now not when we FINALLY finished the chapter curse you reviewers for unleashing her fury!

**Minde rape101**:(transforms into a Really cute chibi with a really bad ass attitude) You BITCH I'll show YOU who's grumpy! BY the way I'm A GIRL FOR CRIST SAKES!)

**Kagome365**:Plaese excuse her she's like a drunk monkey right now she only knows anger and banana peels!

**Mindrape101**:I'm getting some sake..

**Kagome365**:Shit we're soo doomed

**Translations for the uneducated newbie:**

**Aho: **loser

**Teme: **bastard

**Dobe: **dead last

**Jakamashi: **shut up

**Masutâdo o kashite, tômin shite iru no jigoku kame o tsukamaeritai desu:**

Lend me your mustard, for I wish to capture the hibernating hell-torto.


End file.
